


'Cause Baby I'm in Slytherin and Boy you are a Gryffindor

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts Houses, I didn't even read this before posting it, In which I project myself onto Ronan, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, as fucking usual, non-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Ronan loved when Adam wore his things. Except if those things were Gryffindor themed.or Ronan takes Hogwarts houses too seriously and Adam's a little shit.





	'Cause Baby I'm in Slytherin and Boy you are a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write something else but have no motivation so I decided to write this as a warm up and it got way longer than expected go fuckin' figure.

Adam made sure not to let Ronan catch him smiling as he made his way into the kitchen. He couldn’t let Ronan see him looking as Ronan’s face went a little pink in the cheeks, his eyes tightening and his lip pulled between his teeth.

“Morning.” He bent to kiss Ronan behind the ear, allowing himself a tiny grin as he noted the angry blush on Ronan’s neck. “Has Opal eaten?”

Ronan cleared his throat, avoiding Adam’s eyes. “Yeah, little shit is already outside, terrorizing the chickens.” His spoon clanged loudly on the side of his bowl in a way that was more to make noise than actually scoop cereal from milk to mouth. “You want eggs or something?”

“No, I’ll just have some orange juice.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, providing a break from his previous silent annoyance now to be vocally annoyed at Adam’s eating habits. “You need actual food, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes back, letting himself smirk for real. “I will get food later, Lynch. It’s too early to put anything else in my stomach, so soon after waking up.”

Ronan snorted. “Well maybe if you didn’t sleep in to fuck all hours.”

Adam just shook his head. He’d asked Ronan for days after he’d started staying at the Barns to wake him up when Ronan got up. Ronan never did it. He wanted to let Adam sleep whenever he could.

“Jackass.” He said fondly. Ronan winked and took a bite of his cereal.

Adam smiled and poured himself a glass of orange juice, wiping the condensation from the carton on the red and gold fabric of his pajama pant legs. Ronan chewed on his lip again, averting his eyes. Adam grinned for real.

 

Ronan really really liked to see Adam in his clothes. Part of it was possessiveness and part of it was being the one to keep Adam warm (neither of which he’d ever admit to) but mostly, Adam knew, it was the concession. 

Adam did not like to be taken care of. He did not like wearing or using or having something that wasn’t his – that he hadn’t bought or earned. By Adam wearing Ronan’s clothes, he was letting a little of that go. Something Ronan loved to see.

So Ronan loved when Adam wore his things. Except if those things were Gryffindor themed.

Adam hadn’t really grown up with Harry Potter the same way Ronan had – he couldn’t afford to buy the books as soon as they came out, he never saw the movies in theaters. His father wouldn’t even let him watch cable so he never caught a Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family. He was aware of it in the same way most people were aware of Harry Potter because it was the most popular book series on earth but he’d never given it much thought growing up. Didn’t have the time.

Ronan, on the other hand, names a literal cow after Harry Potter. So he was a fan.

Ronan introducing Adam to Harry Potter was endearing for several reasons. One, Ronan tried not to express too much enthusiasm. It was obvious to Adam how much Ronan cared about Harry Potter because of everything he’d ever learned about Ronan, but Ronan still tried desperately to keep cool and not get too excited when talking about it. The multiple times he’d woken up from dreaming holding a golden snitch or chocolate frog that actually hopped gave him away a bit.

Secondly, Opal, who had no hang-ups about looking too enthusiastic,  _ loved _ Harry Potter. She must have known everything already, being an extension of Ronan, but she let Ronan teach her about everything as if it were the first time she were hearing it. And she was very excited about it.

Opal insisted they all get officially sorted on Pottermore.com. She and Ronan were in the same house which didn’t surprise Adam at all. Ronan had gone through his life proclaiming himself a Gryffindor and Pottermore agreed. Adam pretended to be surprised by this.

“Brave? Noble? Chivalrous? I thought you didn’t lie Lynch.”

Adam was Slytherin, which he quite liked the sound of.

“Cunning? Ambitious? Sounds about right.”

“Except _ I’m _ the snake, remember?”

Adam cuffed Ronan on the head. “Hush now, lion cub, the grown-up is talking.”

Blue and Gansey loved this. On their travels, they went out of their way to send back presents that related to Ronan and Adam’s Hogwarts houses. Ronan and Opal received hats and sweaters of crimson and gold with lions on them. Adam amassed a collection of smaller green and silver snake-adorned things like tie-pins and cufflinks.

Ronan obviously had more merchandise, having been collecting it for years, but Adam’s modest pile of Slytherin things was not to be ignored.

But ignore it he did.

Because wearing Ronan’s Gryffindor things when Adam was not a Gryffindor?

Made Ronan  _ furious _ .

 

The five of them were at Nino’s over fall break of Adam’s freshman year at Princeton. Blue and Gansey had needed to be back in Virginia to be with their families for Thanksgiving so they’d all taken the opportunity to catch up. Henry’s family, being Korean and also Canadian, didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, so he would be staying with Blue at Fox Way with the psychics.

“Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t think the witches would be into eating a slaughtered animal to commemorate the genocide of an entire people.” Ronan noted, casually.

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, throwing a balled up straw wrapper at his head. “We’re not. A couple of my half-aunts are Powhatan and they like to take the day and make it about  _ actual _ sharing of cultures by making us a feast of their people.”

Gansey grinned. “Oh, Jane, that sounds fascinating! I wish I could come.”

“But you’ll be too busy celebrating your ancestors coming in to rape and pillage the Powhatan people with your own family, won’t you Dick?” Ronan asked, mouth like a pit viper.

Gansey looked crestfallen and Blue threw something else at Ronan and Adam squeezed Ronan’s hand in warning. Ronan shrugged apologetically. “I’m just saying.”

“I’ll have robobee email you a play-by-play, princelet.” Henry said, patting Gansey’s hand jovially. “I feel I will be too overwhelmed at the time to take notes myself. So many ladies a Cheng has never dealt with at a time.”

“Oh man, the psychics are gonna eat you alive.” Ronan was back to grinning. “I wish I could see that.”

Adam rolled his eyes and unzipped his hoodie, now too warm in the restaurant after the chill from outside.

“What the fuck, Parrish?”

Adam blinked, thrown off by the familiar words coming from Blue and not Ronan. “What?”

She gestured to his torso. “You told us you were a Slytherin.”

Adam looked down, having forgotten when he unzipped his hoodie what shirt he had put on that morning. A red and gold lion stared up at him.

“Oh, yeah, I am.”

Henry’s grin was feral. “So that would make that Ronan’s shirt.”

Adam’s grin matched Henry’s as his eyes slid over to see Ronan’s face painted red.

Blue cackled. “Oh my God, look at that blush. He’s all hot and bothered seeing his boyfriend wearing his clothes.”

“Jane.” Gansey scolded, he too going pink, but a smile flirting with the edge of his mouth.

Adam bit his lip, refusing to laugh. Ronan was bothered alright, just not in the way Blue meant.

Adam knew this. But he still batted his eyes at Ronan, reaching over to put a hand on his chest. “Did I get you all revved up, baby?”

Henry and Blue broke into fresh peals of laughter as Ronan tore his way out of the booth. “Fuck off, Parrish.”

Adam laughed, watching Ronan slump his way out of Nino’s. He’d come back when he was done being embarrassed.

When Adam turned back, Gansey was eyeing him reproachfully. “That wasn’t kind, Adam.”

Adam just shrugged. Gansey didn’t need to know Ronan was blushing because he was annoyed, not aroused. Gansey didn’t need to know Adam was wearing Ronan’s Gryffindor clothes on purpose. Gansey didn’t need to know any of their business.

“Don’t worry about it Gansey. I’ve got it under control.”

Gansey still looked reproachful and Henry made whipping sounds and Blue waggled her eyebrows but by the time Ronan came back inside, the subject had passed, Adam’s hoodie was zipped back up, and everything was back to normal.

 

It would never make sense to Adam how Ronan could hate his phone  _ so much _ but have no problem using his laptop for skype.

“I’m not expected to carry this fuckin thing around with me all day.” Ronan had tried to explain, once. “Nobody expects me to answer anything on this right away. I can take time away from this and no one gets pissed about it. But if Declan calls me on this fucker,” he held up his much abused phone as evidence. “and I don’t answer, suddenly I’m the asshole.”

“Well, not suddenly.” Adam smirked. Ronan flipped him off.

Adam had taken advantage of this weird loophole in Ronan’s aversion to technology by skyping him at least four times a week while off at school. His scholarship had included a student laptop which had webcam and skype capabilities so Adam could contact Ronan whenever he wanted and not rely on anyone to do it. It was the best case scenario as far as he was concerned.

He had called Ronan on Skype one evening, mostly because he missed him, but also to keep the nerves at bay about the oncoming networking dinner he had been invited to attend.

It was just a thing for Freshman: a way for Engineering companies to look at the best and brightest new students and try and start laying groundwork early in hopes that they’d come work for their firm after graduating. Not every incoming freshman was invited to the fancy dinner but Adam was. A revelation that made Adam panic and Ronan say “Duh.”

Ronan was being a great distraction at present, regaling Adam with a swear-filled tale of triumph involving Opal and a bucket of slugs.

“So this fucking snot has two hands in this bucket and I  _ just _ scrubbed the goat shit off the goddamn walls from her last fuckery, but she’s already dripping pond scum onto my shitting carpet and– what the fuck are you wearing?”

Adam looked over, hands still on his tie, to see Ronan paused, his face screwed up and red. His hands are still raised mid-gesture from his story. “What?”

Ronan’s face flushed redder, giving him big pixelized splotches on his forehead on Adam’s laptop screen. “Your  _ tie _ .”

Adam looked down. The tie was red and gold striped. He suppressed a smirk.

“Blue picked this outfit out for me.”

Ronan snorted. “You let  _ Sargeant _ make fashion decisions for your big fancy dinner party?”

Adam shrugged, frowning at the knot of his tie. “I facetimed Gansey to ask him if my outfit looked okay, because google wouldn’t give me any helpful information about how to pair ties and suits and I’ve never had this many options before. Blue was there so she helped.”

“Why couldn’t you ask me?”

Adam shot him an exasperated look. “Every time I ask you if I look okay you either say ‘No outfit will ever fix your ugly mug, Parrish’ or ‘Fuck anyone who wouldn’t like your face no matter what you’re wearing, Parrish’.”

Ronan shrugged, unrepentant. “But why that tie?”

Adam brushed at his sleeved in the way he saw men do in high-end tailors. “It matches the suit.”

“And a Slyth– a green tie wouldn’t match?”

Adam bit back another smile. It’s true, a green – that is to say Slytherin –  tie would go fine with his outfit. It was a navy blue wool suit jacket with a subtle plaid pattern and a light blue shirt. The green would have worked, all of the cool colors making him look dapper and sophisticated. But Blue suggested the red and gold tie and a yellow pocket square for interesting color contrast. To make him memorable.

And yes, Adam may have nudged her toward the red and gold tie, but Ronan didn’t need to know that.

“I like  _ this _ tie.”

Ronan pouted, grumbling.

Adam smiled. “Are you going to finish your story about Opal and the slugs? I should probably get out of here in about fifteen minutes.”

Ronan swore but continued with his story, the climax of which included a slingshot, rubber gloves, and dream food-dye that changed color when sang to.

Before Adam hung up, Ronan stopped him with a “People will think you’re a Gryffindor, you know.”

Adam looked at him. This was the closest Ronan had come to acknowledging it. Acknowledging that Adam wearing Gryffindor things bothered him. “I don’t think anyone at this dinner is going to see my tie and think of Harry Potter, Ronan.”

Ronan grunted. “And if they do?”

Adam shrugged, grinning. “There’s a worse position for a Slytherin to be. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” He winked. “They’ll never see me coming.”

 

It all came to a head over Christmas break.

Adam almost snorted to himself as he thought that sentence. ‘Came to a head.’ How wonderful that phrasing was in the context of what he and Ronan were doing. 

Ronan was mouthing along Adam’s collarbone, making his way slowly and agonizingly down Adam’s torso. Adam was ignoring him, or trying to, as he rid himself of every item of clothing between his body and Ronan’s. Which was to say all of them.

Ronan had been  _ no _ help in this venture, too busy with Adam’s lips or hands or elbows. Ronan seemed keen on erasing every bad memory of a bruise Adam might have had with good memories of love and other kinds of bruises. Seeing as Adam had never catalogued everywhere he’d been bruised, Ronan took that to mean he had to worship anywhere.

Adam was very keen on letting him but that would be much easier if they were  _ naked _ already.

Ronan basically was, only left in his boxer briefs, not being very clothed to begin with. Adam had had to start with his jacket and shoes and was still making his way to the full monty. And Ronan, his mouth biting into Adam’s neck, was  _ not helping. _

“Fuck, Ro.” Adam gasped through gritted teeth. Ronan chuckled, the air from his mouth cool against the damp spot he’d left on Adam’s throat.

As far as percentages went, Adam was doing well in clothing removal. He’d removed his jacket, shirt, belt, shoes, and pants. He really only had his boxers and socks to go. That was, like 90% if you went by square inch of fabric. 93% if you went by weight.

_ Good enough _ Adam thought, grabbing Ronan to spin him and throw him on the bed.

Ronan’s face was lit up and happy in a way it almost never was. It lacked the usual edge of malice or arrogance or scorn. This was Ronan untethered, unmasked. This was Ronan who was super happy his boyfriend was bossy in bed.

Adam’s grin was lethal as he stepped onto the bed, ready to hold Ronan down with his whole body when–

“Adam, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

Adam stopped, half-straddling Ronan. “What?”

Ronan lunged forward, grabbing at Adam’s calf. “ _ Where did you even get these?” _

Adam looked dumbly at his red and gold covered feet. He remembered putting them on, remembering thinking how funny it would be when Ronan noticed.

He was astonishingly finding it less funny than he was expecting to.

“They’re yours, obviously. I stole them when I stole the tie.”

Ronan looked exasperated at Adam, still clutching his calf. “ _ Why?! _ ”

“Because it’s funny, obviously.”

Ronan looked betrayed. 

Adam laughed. “You get so mad! Just because I’m not a Gryffindor! But you refuse to admit you’re annoyed because that would make you a giant geek! Which you are!”

Ronan pouted, releasing Adam’s leg and crossing his arms. “You’re not fucking me while wearing those.”

Adam scrambled to take them off. “Fine, whatever. I was only doing it to see how long it would take you to mention it. This seems like as good a stopping point as any.”

Ronan rolled his eyes as Adam balled the Gryffindor socks up and threw them at Ronan’s face. “There. Your precious house pride is intact. Now then,” He crawled up the bed, bracketing Ronan’s still grumpy face with his hands. “Since you’re already here in this wonderful bed,” he leaned down to kiss Ronan, encouraging him to stop pouting and loosen up, “and you’ve already invited me to fuck you,” he continued, leaning down for a longer kiss. “Do you mind if I slither in?”

Ronan’s groan and Adam’s laughter help them up from having sex for another twenty minutes and it was still totally worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a real situation except my sister's boyfriend wears her Slytherin things when he's a Hufflepuff and I'm the one that gets annoyed.
> 
> Title from [this (w)rock song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjUb4Pr2HnY) that I love please listen to it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/165263798955/cause-baby-im-a-slytherin-and-boy-you-are-a)


End file.
